


Soggy Fireworks

by mintsnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Menstruation mention, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsnow/pseuds/mintsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Suga meet up for a weekend near the end of Kageyama's last summer vacation in highschool. Or: In which nothing goes according to plan yet everything somehow ends up better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. owl cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeswitchblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/gifts).



In hindsight, they probably should have tried to meet up with Kageyama earlier in the summer. They knew that Kageyama would just get busier as the summer progressed, they hadn't even managed to talk to him long enough in one sitting to find out if he knew what his plans for next year were yet. But even so it seemed like something always came up. Despite knowing that they could go back in time they couldn’t help but wish that they had not agreed to help Yaku move the first weekend of summer break. If they had maybe they could have gone back to Miyagi instead of having to meet up with Kageyama in a part of Tokyo that they weren’t familiar with. And maybe they wouldn’t have gotten completely and totally lost and wouldn’t be trying to get directions from Kageyama via text message.

_Okay, I think I see a convenience store now. Where was it you wanted to meet again?- S_

_The Hyper Owl Café. It should be pretty close to where you are now.- K_

Thankfully it turned out that they were not nearly as lost as they initially thought they were. It just took them mentioning the name of the café to the cashier to get back on track. The place they had agreed to meet was only a ten minute walk from where they were.

_Looks like I won’t be as long as I thought. I’ll see you in about ten minutes.- S_

Ten minutes flew by and Suga soon found themselves standing outside a rather oddly decorated café, proudly boasting the presence of owls for customers to rent during their visit. As soon as they saw the café they realized that Kageyama had most likely found out about it from Hinata when he was telling him about one of his dates with Bokuto. Just as they were about to get their phone out to tell Kageyama they had finally arrived they spotted him, black hair starkly contrasting the white owls resting on his shoulders. Deciding that slightly angering their boyfriend was worth the picture they could possibly get (and send to their old teammates) Suga decided to go in and try their hardest to capture the ridiculous sight on film. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked Suga as soon as they saw them, trying his hardest not to move so much that they startled the two snowy owls resting on his shoulder. 

“Exactly what it looks like. “ Suga replied, finding their boyfriends pout made the sight before them even more adorable Suga quickly got out their phone and snapped a few pictures, sending the best one of the bunch to their old teammates before Kageyama could snatch the phone out of their hands in a fit of embarrassment. 

“Why do you always have to do this?” Kageyama asked, lowering his head in exasperation as Suga snapped some more pictures.

“Because we don’t get to see each other very often and I miss you. You said you had a surprise for me?” Suga said, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, I’ll show you after we eat.” Kageyama waved over a waitress wearing an owl hoodie.

“What can I get you two?” Their waitress inquired. Knowing that Kageyama was likely still annoyed with them from earlier, Suga decided to order for them as they knew that Kageyama was sometimes not comfortable talking to people he did not know.

“I’ll take the spiciest thing you have and my date will have a plate of pork curry. Could you have them add a soft boiled egg to that?” 

“Sure, that won’t be a problem. What can I get you two to drink?”

“Two iced coffee’s please.”

“Alright, I go get those started for you. I’ll have somebody come and pick up your owls shortly before your food is ready.” Their waitress said, collecting their menu’s as they left. Suga had a lot they wanted to ask Kageyama; they hadn’t been able to talk on the phone the last two weeks due to the training camp and text messages just weren’t the same. Even so, they knew that their boyfriend often got uncomfortable talking with other people around and it was for the best just to wait. 

“How did the training camp go?” Suga asked once the coast was clear, trying to help their boyfriend get comfortable again by letting him talk about one of his favorite things.

“Good, we actually won most of our practice matches this year.” Kageyama smiled, thinking about the disaster that was their first training camp in Tokyo.

“It probably helps that you and HInata are getting along a lot better now. When you guys were first years you were an absolute disaster sometimes. I think Daichi is still trying to blame you two for those grey hairs. How are you guys fairing without Noya and Tanaka?”

“Okay I guess. It’s still kinda weird without them. Hinata’s really doing a good job as ace though, and our new libero’s doing well. He’s not as good as Noya yet, but he’s still a first year so he probably just needs some time.” Kageyama started to ramble before realizing what was going on and deciding to change the subject, “How did volunteering at the vet clinic go?”

“Great!” Suga replied, trying to hold back a sigh of relief upon realizing that Kageyama was comfortable again, “It looks like I should be able to get an internship there next year.”

“That’s great Koushi!” Kageyama said, smiling genuinely. The two continued chatting this way for several minutes before the atmosphere got awkward again. Suga looked behind themself and sure enough their waitress was coming back over with their drinks.

“Here you go. Your food will be up soon so I’m going to take the owls from you now if that’s okay.” Kageyama nodded and bent over slightly so she could reach his shoulders easier. The waitress walked off with the owls and placed them back on their perch. Thinking about it now, Suga realized that Kageyama likely did not come here alone. Hinata probably lead him here and had the waitress give him the owls knowing that their weight would likely help ground him. They really have come a long way from where they were as first years, they thought.

“Alright, I have an order of pork curry and one angry owl. You two enjoy.” Their waitress said, setting the curry in front of Kageyama and what appeared to be a variation of mapo tofu in front of Suga. The pair quickly ate, both of them wanting to be able to do as much as they can with the other in the short amount of time they had. Once they both were done Suga signaled for their waitress and paid the bill, thanking her for the food.

“Ready?” They asked Kageyama.

“Yeah, follow me.”


	2. caught in the rain

“What do you have planned for us to do this weekend?” Suga asked as they followed Kageyama down the street. He had been much more secretive than usual about what they were doing this time and Suga still wasn’t sure if it was because he had something bigger than usual planned for them or if Kageyama had not had time to actually make plans until recently.

“One of the first year’s, Kobori's, family owns an inn near hear. I guess there’s supposed to be a festival right next to it this weekend. It’s a small festival but he said that there are usually some fireworks there and that the food’s really good.”

“Sound’s fun. Do you wanna see a movie while we’re there? That new slasher film I was telling you about came out last week.” Suga asked, figuring that while unlikely it was at least worth a shot as Kageyama was much more used to his taste in movies than his friends at college were.

“No thanks, Tsukishima dragged the whole team to see it the first day of the training camp. Claimed he thought it would help us to bond or something. I still think he was using his position as captain as an excuse to terrify the first years.” 

“That sounds like something he would do. We should probably hurry up, it looks like it’s going to rain soon.” Suga said, noting the ominous black clouds rolling in.

“The bus stop is supposed to be just the next street down. If we run we should be able to beat it.” Kageyama told them.

“Are you going to be okay running that far?” Suga asked, knowing that Kageyama had a tendency to push himself too far, especially during training camps.

“Yeah, my knee’s fine.”

“And everything else?”

“I behaved myself during the training camp, don’t worry my ribs are fine. We should probably hurry up.” Kageyama said, pointing out how much closer the storm had gotten. 

They broke out into a run, knowing that if they were even a moment late they were going to get soaked. They breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the bus stop came into their sights, only to notice that the bus stop was uncovered. They were going to get soaked. They began frantically looking around, trying to see if there was a convenience store nearby that either of them had missed. Before they found anyplace the rain started pouring down, soaking the pair almost instantaneously. Kageyama quickly grabbed his jacket from his bag as Suga placed theirs over their head in an attempt to shield themself from the rain. 

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the rain deafening to their ears. It seemed like an eternity until they saw the glowing lights of the bus appear before them. The bus driver, a small elderly woman, yelled for them to get in the second the bus stopped, scolding them for not waiting the storm out somewhere dry. She then noticed their bags and was able to deduce that they were from out of town. She asked them where their stop was before sending them to a seat right under a vent and cranking the heat, telling them that it would be about an hour until they reached their destination.

“Hey Kageyama?” Suga once they had managed to dry off enough that they were no longer shivering.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know what you’re gonna do next year?”

“Not completely.” Kageyama admitted. Suga had a feeling that this would be the answer, Kageyama often had trouble planning for anything outside of volleyball.

“Do you know what you want to major in? Maybe we could narrow it down.”

“I was thinking either coaching or physical education.”

“We should probably look at schools with good sports programs then. That’s still a lot of schools though, was there anything else that you were looking for?”

“I was hoping to be able to go to a school close to you.” Kageyama admitted, cheeks stained red. If Kageyama wasn't severely uncomfortable with any affectionate gesture around strangers Suga would have kissed his forehead right then.

“That narrows it down to two.” Suga said after they had calmed themselves down a bit, “The school I’m going to has a pretty good program and there’s another one twenty minutes away that has one that’s a bit better. Both are pretty hard to get into, though I think my school does scout at the tournaments.” 

“It shouldn’t be a problem then.” Kageyama said smugly, quite confident in his abilities after the training camp. Time flew by as they continued talking. First about what they would do together once Kageyama graduated high school, then about what they would do when they could see each other every day again. 

It wasn’t long before they heard the bus driver announce that their stop. As they hadn’t had much luck on this trip overall, Kageyama made certain to put the address of the inn into his phone before they reached their stop, trying to ensure that they wouldn’t get lost. He was pleased to see that they were even closer than he thought, it should only be about a five minute walk and they’ll be there. 

Compared to everything else that had happened so far, the walk from the bus stop to the inn was surprisingly uneventful. It was raining even heavier than it had been before but they only had to make a single turn and they were at their destination. As the only information they had on their destination came from one of the first years, neither of them were really sure what it had been they were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what they saw when they got there.

“You’re sure we can afford this, right?” Suga asked as they stared down the inn they were approaching. It was old, true, but it was in nearly immaculate condition. It seemed that they had tried to keep it as close as they could to how it was originally, only updating what was necessary. Whatever it was they had done with it, it had worked and the inn was absolutely beautiful. 

“Yeah, Kobori’s parents gave me a coupon for helping to keep him out of trouble.” Kageyama replied, but even he looked a bit surprised by the sight before him, expecting a much smaller place. 

“Hello.” Kageyama called out as he entered the front room.

“Hello, you must be Kageyama. My sister told me that you would be coming. Geez, you two are absolutely soaked. Follow me, I’ll show take you to your room so you can change.” The innkeeper told them, leading them down a long, warm hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what were you two planning to do?” The innkeeper asked after showing Kageyama and Sugawara to their rooms.

“We were going to go to the festival tonight.” Kageyama replied, realizing what had likely happened as soon as he saw her face drop.

“I’m sorry to say that the festival’s been delayed due to the weather. Everything should be good to go by tomorrow morning though. If you want I can give you some recommendations for other things to do around here so you two won’t be bored tonight.” 

“We’ll probably take you up on your offer once we get settled in, thank you.” Suga replied. Taking that as her cue the innkeeper left, passing an informational pamphlet into Suga’s hands before she left. Suga immediately started unpacking their stuff, setting aside clothes for both them and Kageyama.

“Hey do you want a binder or a sports bra for tonight?” Suga asked as they worked on sorting out their stuff. 

“The green sports bra will work.” Kageyama replied, grimacing as they noticed cramps blossoming in their abdomen, “Could you grab me a pair of briefs too?”

“Sure, here you go.” Suga said as they handed Kageyama clean clothes. Kageyama quickly stepped into the bathroom to change, groaning as he discovered that what he feared had come true. His period had come a week early. He searched around the bathroom frantically hoping to find a pad, sighing in relief when he saw them in a basket on the side of the sink. Making a mental note to grab some Midol and pads when they went out later, Kageyama got dressed and headed out to join Suga. 

“What’re you doing?” Kageyama asked Suga, seeing that they had gotten on their laptop after they changed. 

“I thought that since the festival was delayed I’d look and see if there was something else we could do today. I’m not having much luck though.”

“Why don’t we go grab something to eat?” Kageyama suggested as it had been about four hours since they had left the café and the rain seemed to have finally stopped.

“Sounds good, what were you thinking of getting?”

“I figured we’d ask the innkeeper for recommendations and then go from there. I also need to stop by a convenience store before we get back.” Kageyama said as he got his stuff ready so they could leave. They made their way down the long hallway, taking care to follow the exact path they had been taken down so they would not get lost  
  
“Is there anything I can get for you two?” The innkeeper asked when she saw them.

“We were wondering if you had any recommendations for places we could go to eat around here.” Kageyama asked her.

“Well, there’s a really good ramen place right down the road.”

“That sounds great. How do we get there?” Kageyama replied, thinking that a nice, steamy cup of ramen sounded perfect after getting soaked to the bone earlier.

“Go to the entrance of the inn and then turn right. It’ll be about fifteen minutes down the road.”

“Thank you.” They said before turning around to leave. Once they got outside they looked around, making sure there was nobody around before shyly reaching over to grab Suga’s hand. Suga used this as an excuse to pull him closer to his side.

“Do you need something?” Kageyama asked, confused by Suga’s actions.

“Nah, just wanted to be closer to you for a bit. Is this okay?” Suga asked, making sure that they didn’t accidentally make Kageyama uncomfortable.  
.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” Kageyama said, looking down to try and hide his luminescent blush. They managed to make it nearly the entire way to the restaurant without running into anyone else so they didn’t have to let go of each other even once. It was with great reluctance that Suga let go of Kageyama's hand once they approached the ramen stand. 

Compared to the seemingly empty inn, the ramen stand was packed. It seemed like there were people everywhere they looked. It took a moment for the shopkeeper to notice them, but when he did he waved them over to the side of the bar where they were relieved to see two empty spots.

"What can I get you?" The shopkeeper asked after they had sat down.

"I'll take some pork ramen." Kageyama replied.

"I'll have the same." Suga added on.

"Allright, two orders of pork ramen. Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, I think we should be good." Suga replied.

"Okay, I'll have those right up for you."

"Alright, here's your food. Enjoy" The shopkeeper said as he handed over their food. They quickly slurped down their ramen, savoring the warmth it provided. Suga paid for their food, deflecting all of Kageyama's objections. Before they left they asked the shopkeeper for directions the nearest convenience store, writing down what he said on their phone. They were hoping to be able to hold hands with Kageyama again on the way there, but the streets were much busier this time so they restrained themselves. Thankfully the convenience store wasn't that far, maybe three minutes away from the ramen stand. 

When they got to the convenience store Suga had Kageyama stay outside while they went inside to grab him some Midol and pads. Knowing that the Midol often made Kageyama's stomach upset, Suga also made sure to grab some food that they knew he woukd like. Remembering that there was a small fridge in their room they decided to grab dome drinks too, making sure to grab some milk for their boyfriend. 

"Anywhere else you wanted to go?" Suga asked once they were outside again.

"Nope." Kageyama replied, reaching out to grab Suga's free hand once they double checked to make sure the coast was clear. The pair headed back to the inn, holding hands the entire way. 

It was almost time for the sun to set when they got back so after getting back and putting the drinks away, Suga headed out to the balcony, motioning for kageyama to follow them. Once they got outside Suga grabbed one two of the pillows and put them down near the edge of the balcony, pulling Kageyama down so they could cuddle. Suga snuggled up to their boyfriend once they were both seated, resting their head on their shoulder as they sat and watched the sunset. They stayed like that for hours, eventually falling asleep until the sound of nearby fireworks woke them both up. After recovering from the shock Suga laughed and gave a still dazed Kageyama a gentle kiss. And maybe it was because they were together for the first time in a long while, but Suga swore that the sunset and the fireworks they saw that night were the most beautiful they had ever seen.


End file.
